Masquerade
by Erz
Summary: Llegamos al lugar de la fiesta. Una enorme y antigua casa que había terminado a la disposición de quién la solicitara para dar una fiesta. Estaba decorada e iluminada perfecta para la ocasión. Entramos al salón donde se celebraba el evento y el alma me cayó a los pies.


**Masquerade**

―Vamos, Hinata ―me animó Tenten, mientras me pasaba el largo vestido que hasta hace un momento había estado guindado en mi armario―. Es un baile de disfraces, todo el mundo va a estar usando máscaras. ¡Nadie te reconocerá!

Bajé la vista nerviosa mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones de mi cabello. No podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía, era algo que iba más allá de lo que imaginaba. Era demasiado tímida para hacer algo así. Aunque llevara puesta una máscara.

―Tú puedes, Hinata. Mira, es sencillo; simplemente piensa que estás actuando en una obra de teatro ―sugirió Ino mientras se amarraba su hermoso y largo cabello.

Una de las cosas que más me gustaba hacer en el colegio era actuar. Me fascinaba de hecho. Toda la timidez la perdía cuando me encontraba interpretando algún papel, haciendo lo que más amaba en esta vida.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo. Ellas tenían razón. Esa sería la única oportunidad que se me presentaría. Tenía 20 años, y no tenía novio además de nunca haber besado a un muchacho antes.

―De acuerdo ―acepté evitando mirarlas. Sabía que si las miraba directo a los ojos me encontraría con sus miradas llenas de felicidad. Lo que menos quería era defraudarlas― ¿Quién soy?

Todas parecieron pensárselo un momento, hasta que Sakura interrumpió el silencio.

―Bueno, serás Hinata. Una chica que está estudiando diseño, un poco sensual sin llegar a los extremos y con la suficiente firmeza para bailar con un chico, especialmente si este chico es rubio, ojos azules y un poco atolondrado ―explicó Sakura― No, Hinata, no es necesario que digas tu nombre ―se adelantó ella, al ver la cara que puse.

Asentí levemente. Tomé el vestido que hace unos momentos me había ofrecido Tenten y me adentré al baño para cambiarme de ropa. Tardé aproximadamente unos diez minutos en poder realizar esa labor.

La fiesta de máscaras tenía motivo de la época antigua, por lo tanto debía usar un vestido acorde a la fecha. Cuando salí, ya mis amigas se encontraban completamente listas.

Me ayudaron a maquillarme y a peinarme para agilizar un poco la cosa. La fiesta se supone había comenzado hace una hora y nosotras seguíamos en mi casa. Media hora después, estuve lista. Sólo faltaba un pequeño pero importantísimo detalle que me ayudaría a cumplir mi rol esa noche; la máscara.

Tenten me pasó una máscara color lavanda, el mismo color de mis ojos. Me extrañé, pero sólo me dijeron que así iba a impresionar más. Acepté la máscara sin mayor reproche, al fin y al cabo sólo quería una para poder sentirme segura.

Bajamos al estar de mi casa, donde se encontraba mi primo Neji esperándonos. Debía admitir que se veía realmente apuesto con ese traje, y la máscara que llevaba en la mano seguramente haría que sus ojos iguales a los míos resaltaran más. Todo lo contrario a mí, que mientras menos llamara la atención, mejor.

Llegamos al lugar de la fiesta. Una enorme y antigua casa que había terminado a la disposición de quién la solicitara para dar una fiesta. Estaba decorada e iluminada perfecta para la ocasión. Entramos al salón donde se celebraba el evento y el alma me cayó a los pies.

Había mucha gente, muchísima de hecho. Las piernas empezaron a temblarme. No podría, no podría hacer tal cosa. Me desmayaría en el intento. Mientras todos esos pensamientos inundaban mi mente sentí como una mano se entrelazaba con la mía; Ino. Me había dado su mano en un fuerte apretón para brindarme las fuerzas necesarias que necesitaba para poder adentrarme en ese lugar.

Nos movilizamos hacia una mesa vacía. A nosotros se unieron Temari, y su novio Shikamaru. El novio de Sakura, Sasuke. Y mi amigo desde el jardín de niños, Kiba.

―Hinata-sama, por órdenes de mi tío, nos iremos a las 12. Por favor diríjase a esa hora a las afueras del salón, ahí estaré esperándola junto con Tenten, Ino y Sakura. ―oí que me dijo mi primo. Asentí, sabría que no podría oírme por lo alto de la música, así que por lo menos vería que lo escuché.

De un momento a otro, me quedé sola en la mesa. Todos se habían ido a bailar, incluso mi primo quién había sido arrastrado por Tenten a la pista de baile. Todo pasaba con tranquilidad, no me molestaba estar sola, de hecho, no quería que viniera alguien, mucho menos él, acepté a interpretar a… "mi alter ego" de ser necesario, pero prefería que no fuese necesario.

Las horas pasaban y sentía como si se fueran de la manera más lenta posible. Disimuladamente buscaba con la mirada aquella melena rubia. Sin éxito.

―¿Me concedes esta pieza, dattebayo? ―escucho que dicen detrás de mí. No puede ser, es él. Es Naruto- _kun_ , ¿en qué momento llegó hasta atrás de mí? ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta? Volteo lentamente para encontrarme con esos orbes azules que tanto me gustan envueltos en una llamativa máscara naranja y con su mano extendida hacia mí.

―S-Sí ―titubeé. Cierré los ojos y respiré profundo, es cierto, tenía que interpretar un papel. No iba a ser yo, iba a ser alguien más―. Claro ―acepté su mano un poco más segura de mí misma... o eso creo.

Nos dirigimos a la pista de baile. Una vez allí, se voltea y me pone las manos en la cintura, mientras que yo se las pongo en los hombros. Intento no mirarlo a los ojos, así será más fácil.

―Tienes unos ojos muy lindos. Me recuerda a alguien que conozco, pero no puedo precisar a quién exactamente ―me comenta. Río un poco, Naruto- _kun_ no cambiará nunca.

―Puedo preguntar, ¿por qué me sacaste a bailar? ―le pregunto, todavía sin mirarlo.

―El teme, quiero decir, Sasuke me obligó ―respondió encogiéndose de hombros.  
Sasuke lo obligó, lo cual significa que si Sasuke lo obligó, Sakura está detrás de todo esto. Ellas de verdad querían que bailara con Naruto- _kun_.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos bailando. Tan cerca uno del otro, moviéndonos al mismo compás, se sentía magnífico por una vez poder acercarme a él sin desmayarme. Aunque tuviese que fingir que era alguien más. Quería que durara para siempre.

Lo único que pudo sacarme de mi perfecto sueño fue la campanada indicando, la medianoche. Sentí una horrible presión en mi pecho, tan pronto se había acabado el momento que había soñado durante años y años. Lentamente retiré mis manos de sus hombros y me detuve, ante la mirada confusa de él, expliqué desanimada.

―Tengo que volver ahora. Fue un placer haber bailado contigo, Naruto- _kun_ ―dije, me di media vuelta dispuesta a irme, sin embargo no lo logré, una mano se posó en mi muñeca y ejerció la fuerza suficiente para voltearme.

No supe en qué momento o cómo, pero ahí estaba Naruto- _kun_ besándome. Cuando logré salir de mi estupefacción los colores se me amontonaron en las mejillas.

Inconscientemente fui cerrando poco a poco mis ojos y abriendo más mi boca. Acción que incentivó a Naruto- _kun_ a mover sus labios. Su mano pasó de mi muñeca a ascender poco a poco hasta llegar a mi nuca. Mientras que la otra la posaba en mi cadera. Yo no supe qué hacer con mis propias manos, por lo que opté a dejarlas reposar en su pecho. El beso era un beso torpe, y primerizo, pero no por eso dejaba de estar cargado de ternura. Sus labios tibios, chocaban contra los míos en una suave e íntima danza.

Lentamente nos fuimos separando debido a la falta de oxígeno en nuestros pulmones. Inmediatamente después me separé lo suficiente de él, posando una mano en mi boca, podía sentir la cara arder, debía estar al rojo vivo en ese momento.

Mi papel se había ido a la basura en el momento del beso, en esos momentos a penas luchaba para mantenerme consciente, no me podía exigir más.

―¡Muchas gracias por haberme concedido este baile, Hinata! ―agradeció él, con una enorme sonrisa pintada en la cara.

―¿C-Cómo… tú… Na-Naruto- _kun_? ―intenté preguntar, sin embargo las palabras no me salían de la boca.  
Se rió por lo bajo.

―No sabía que eras tú hasta hace un momento, sólo tú y Lee me llaman por el "Naruto- _kun_ ", y descartando que Lee es hombre. Supuse que serías tú ―respondió el con sencillez mientras se rascaba la nuca― Bueno, adiós Hinata.

Me di la vuelta, no podía caminar bien debido a los temblores que sentía en todo el cuerpo. Debía calmarme, tenía que calmarme. No podía llegar así al lugar donde estaban los demás. Me apoyé de una pared mientras respiraba varias veces hondo. La sensación de que me desmayaría se había ido, sin embargo todavía tenía unas ligeras ganas de vomitarlo todo.

Una vez me sentí mejor, volví a emprender camino a la entrada del sitio. Me toqué la cara, todavía la tenía roja. Sonreí un poco. Debería agradecerles mucho a mis amigas, de no haber sido por ellas no hubiese ido a la fiesta.

De no haber sido por ellas, Naruto- _kun_ no me habría dado mi primer beso. De no haber sido por ellas, no sería completamente feliz ahora mismo.

¡Fin!

* * *

Gracias por haberse tomado su tiempo en leer esto.


End file.
